Angel or Demon?
by iiTeddyBear
Summary: Grey meets natsu when he's sic and bond through that but will gray handle know what natsu and his family truly are? and will the new boy take Natsu away from gray or will Gray fight or what's 'his? Multiple pairings with Natsu but only one will last.


_**N/A- So I've pretty much tried to keep this story the same as before but I might go back a fix the grammar cause a lot of you seem to have had a hard time understanding or reading last time because of that berry reason. Thanks for staying with my so long guys I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, also like I've said before I'm rewriting ALL my stories so if you like this one and my other one you should be looking forward to four more that are on their way! Enjoy the first chapter of 'Angel or Demon?'**_

* * *

><p>The day had been colder that any other and the young boy with raven hair and navy blue eyes sat in his warm house merely looked you side and sighed. Today was just wa his day was it... Earlier that day the boy had been yelled at by his mother who was drunk as ever and not very happy that to boy had not made diner for her when he had gotten home.<p>

'What did I ever do wrong? Thinks were better when I was with aunt Urr... Why would she leave me..?' he asked himself in his head as he continued to gaze at the snow covered area.

Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw a tall, rather thin woman with long jagged pink hair that ran down to her lower back and a pure white sun dress that seem to blend with the flawless untouched snow that surrounded her outside, wonder into the forbidden forest.

Of all places she could have wonder into she picked! The forbidden forest was a place to soup would was to even go near let alone just wonder in.

'What is that woman thinking? She's gonna freeze to death out there!' He thought to himself and he ran out of the house with a large checked blanket in hand and a screaming mother at the door screeching about how he'd better not ever show his face around here again.

He wasn't sure why he should even care but he just did, but he was like that to most people, even though he would put up his guard most of the time he would still put others before himself. He followed the rather small foot steps she had left in the snow.

'Hmm... Her feet melted all the way through the snow... How strange...' He train of thought seem to start to trail off.

"Hello? Miss are you out here?" He called out hoping to hear something beside the wind but to no avail the wind was still all his small ears could pick up in this place. He shivered slightly at the crisp air, and the eery feeling that he was being watched then continued forward deeper into the forest, not having a clue of what may be in store for him.

After about ten minutes of walking he heard a low growl coming from a bush to his right. The boy froze. His body just wouldn't move no matter how much he mentally yelled at himself to move. A second later a VERY large blue cat slowly walked out from behind the bushes and continued to growl at him baring it's razor sharp teeth at him.

"G-good kitty..." Was all he managed to stutter before trying to take a step back to get away from the angered feline only to have the blanket he had brought for the lady to cover herself with trip him up and cause him to fall to the ground.

The blue cat took this as a threat and lash out at the boy scratching him carving three large cuts in the side I his face.

Screaming in pain only to have his hand fly up the cover his mouth. Remembering what his mother had told his about showing pain,

**~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~**

"Pain is a form of weakness and I would rather kill my own child than have a weak one, you hear me you worthless piece of shit?!" He mother screamed at him.

He had only been around 5 at the time but even then his mother was not one to upset, she didn't care what age he was if she thought he was showing the smallest sigh of disrespect or weakness she'd beat him to the brink of death.

he learned at a very young age that weakness and emotions could very well lead to his demise but he also understood that they could lead him to true happiness.

**~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~**

Then out of no where he heard a female voice shout, "Happy! Leave the poor boy alone! Your hurting him!" Then a girl who looked about fourteen jump out of a tree and the large cat named Happy walked over to her and sat next to her calmly and purred. 'Happy, huh? What a strange name for a cat... And why is the cat so flipping big?!'

"Sorry 'bout that! Happy isn't normally like that but he's a bit worried about his master who recently became ill. Oh and I'm Mirajane... Who are you?" Her voice was sweet and comforting so the boy looked up and replied in a meek voice, "My name is Gray... Gray Fullbuster..."

The girl had long white hair and big grey eyes plus her sweet smile. Then out of no where a boy about Gray's age with pink hair jump out of the same tree had trying to say something along the lines of "Hey Mira I fee-" but as soon as he landed he fell over and started to cough up blood.

"NATSU!" Mirajane ran over to the boy with pink coloured hair and picked him up in her arms cradling him as if he were a baby. Her face carved with worry and tears in the corners of her eyes she held him close, Happy quickly ran over to Mira picking up the sent of who the blood belonged too.

Gray slowly walked closer to them to get a better look at the boy. His eyes widened when he saw that the boy in Mirajane's arm looked just like the woman he had come here to find. Then He was pulled out of his thoughts when another girl who looked about to same age as Mirajane, with scarlet red hair and a stern look jumped out of the tree.

Her eyes widen seeing the state her friend was in. "Erza... Takes Natsu back home now..." Mira said with her voice cracking at times, Erza nodded before scooping up the ill boy and sprinting back to where she had come from.

Then Mira looked back at Gray who's face was twisted in worry for the other boy now as well. Mira just smiled and held her hand out, "Would you like to come to our house for a bit, Gray? It's very cold out and it's not safe for you to be walking around here by yourself. Plus I still have to patch up you cheek." The warm smile never left her pale face but worry was laced in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA- Im still working on the story but I just felt like publishing what I had done before I when to bed for the night. Tomorrow I'll try to work on my stories some more so you guys don't have to wait half a year to be able to finish a story you really enjoyed, anyways I'm tired as hell so I'll see you guys in the next chapter, baiii! Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review**_


End file.
